Maybe, just maybe
by passionflower24
Summary: Ron knows his feelings for Hermione, finally, but does she feel the same way? Ron must tell her soon because hes not the only one interested in her and now hes at risk of losing her, typical boy, typical Ron...rnokay everyone if you like it then read and


RON

Ron watched with narrowed eyes as Hermione talked with head boy Joel Anderson. He was an idiot, Ron decided and annoyingly handsome, with his dark locks of hair and hazelnut eyes. All the girls were after him, but he apparently had taken and interest in Hermione. His Hermione. All right she wasn't _his_ but how he wished that she were. She was beautiful, whether others could see it or not, Ron certainly could. She had these amazing cinnamon eyes and pale creamy skin. Her cheeks were seemingly always rosy and her lips full and pink. Her eyes were mysterious and glittered. Ron loved the way they turned chocolaty when she was angry- he thought that one of the reasons he angered her was just to see the way they deepened, and glinted. Her hair though bushy was seemingly taming itself. Where by no means was it silky smooth and glossy, the frizz had died down to show numerous numbers of dark curls. But it wasn't what Hermione looked on the outside to him, that mattered. She was the most wonderful person he had ever met, he knew underneath the bossy know-it-all exterior that she gave out, she was kind, considerate, loyal, fair, genuinely supremely intelligent...he sighed.

At the moment it was Saturday, and Hermione had donned muggle clothing, only a white tank top and jeans but she looked great and Ron knew it. She nervously bent forward as something Joel said made her blush and a strand of her hair lay across her features in an undoubtedly attractive way. Ron clenched his fists as he saw Anderson reach forward and tuck it behind her ear. Jealously surged within him and he held every ounce of self-control within him to keep him from moving across the room and punching the guy.

Soon however the conversation broke and Hermione was walking towards him, with an adorable grin across her face.

"Hey Ron! Where's Harry, I need to tell you both something" she asked, her cheeks still rosy red from her blush. Ron just scowled,

"What were you doing with that Anderson git!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked with annoyance, raising her eyebrows softly. Her mouth had become a thin line, and her eyes flashed clearly daring him to continue.

Either not seeing these signs or deliberately choosing to ignore them, Ron ploughed on.

"I mean he's clearly not your type" happy with his careful wording, he added "plus he's a complete idiot"

Hermione rose to her full height, which still only reached Ron's shoulders, but he visibly cowered at her glare.

"You, Ronald Weasley "she hissed "are the stupidest, most annoying prat I have ever met! Why is it you feel the need to insult even the very few guys who EVER notice me?"

Ron just gaped at her, "I love you" he thought wistfully. Oh god her eyes were doing that chocolaty thing. He barely heard her ranting but soon felt the need to defend himself, after all there were an awful lot of people watching.

"Look it isn't my fault the guys you seem to like are losers!" 'they're not me,' he added in his head. He was getting angry now. God she was pretty.

As she once again continued her tirade with even more energy than before Ron's outburst before waving her arms in anger and dropping the book she was holding. As she bent down to pick it up, a couple of Ravenclaws whistled encouragingly.

"OI! You lot! Get lost!!!" Ron yelled after them but they only laughed in reply.

"I don't need you to protect me Ron, just leave me alone, I can't bear to look at you right now!" With that she turned to storm away and bumped straight into Harry. She softened immediately.

"I'm going to Hogsmead with Joel, Harry, see you later!" and with that she sauntered up to Joel and blushed once more as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Stupid git, complete moron, loser, total utter PRAT" Harry looked amused as he listened to Ron's ranting about Joel.

"You'll have to move fast or you'll lose her." He stated

Ron growled to show he understood, and then dragged Harry to the door after Hermione.

Ron was careful to follow Hermione and Joel's footsteps all the way to Hogsmead. All the while muttering, every time Joel put his arm around Hermione, or held her hand, muttering vicious swear words as he kissed her cheek or made her laugh.

"God, mate, you've fallen for her, pretty bad"

"What?" Ron snapped at Harry, angry at having to take his eyes off Hermione.

Harry laughed, Ron scowled.

"ok, ok, Harry said, raising his arms in mock defeat at the look on Ron's face.

"Look," he said "you've got to stop this, you've-"

"stop, WHAT, exactly!" Ron argued, "She's the one-"

"You're doing it again!" Ron looked bewildered. "You, either tell her how you feel or leave her alone. Its as simple as that. You can't just have a go at every guy that looks at her which they will, I mean she is pretty beautiful-"

"Hey!" said Ron eyes narrowed, "you don't-"

"No!" Harry said stopping abruptly, "Not Hermione! She's like a sister to me!" he squealed in a very un- Harry like way, pulling a face.

"I believe you" he said punching Harry in the arm.

"I'm pretty sure she really like you too Ron," but as an afterthought, before Ron could reply, he continued, besides" said Harry "I have my eyes on someone else." he said wistfully.

Ron narrowed his eyes once more; he had a feeling that this 'someone' had long red hair and brown eyes...

"Harry" he said warningly.

"What? Don't you trust me to look out for her? I'm your best mate, you know what I'm like!"

Ron softened, though just a little, "Whatever, Potter, I'm watching you!" But secretly, he smiled, Harry was a decent guy, and Ron could definitely trust him to look after his little sister, that was for sure.

This settled he continued to watch Hermione, whilst brooding on Harry's previous words, they were like oxygen to his system and it lit a match of hope inside him. _"I'm pretty sure she really likes you too Ron,"_

Maybe, just maybe...


End file.
